crystal gazing
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: Lihat bagaimana masa depan yang bahkan belum benar-benar terwujud bisa mengacaukan kehidupan mereka. [Shikamaru/Ino, Shikamaru/Temari]


• **crystal gazing **•  
©mitarafortunadow

**{ disclaimer : **naruto © kishimoto masashi **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15.**

_Kau bisa menunggu atau pergi dan kembali lain hari_—tulisan melengkung di atas kertas teremas berbunyi. Tintanya telah mengering hingga tak peduli seberapa keras Shikamaru mengusap baris-baris huruf yang ditujukan padanya, ia tak bisa menciptakan noda berarti sebagai pelampiasan amarah.

Ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu kayu pondok kecil di tengah hutan yang tertutup baginya. Ia telah mengetuk dan mengetuk, memohon dan memerintah—tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya, meski dia tahu yang ada di dalam bukanlah kekosongan belaka, melainkan sepasang gadis belia yang salah satu hendak Shikamaru temui.

Dua gadis yang telah memutuskan bahwa dia tak memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan kejelasan akan kekalutan.

"Aku mohon," Shikamaru memaksa, "Temari, keluar dan temui aku. Katakan padaku kebenarannya."

Dia mengetuk dan mengetuk, memohon dan memerintah; tak ada bunyi langkah kaki mendekat yang hendak membukakan pintu untuknya.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1.**

Ino dan Shikamaru adalah kesempurnaan yang tidak diinginkan Tuhan. Mereka adalah dua orang yang diciptakan untuk saling menghancurkan, bukannya rekan. _Apalagi _pasangan. Tapi satu saat di kelas sebelas semester musim dingin, Shikamaru bangun dan menemukan nomor ponsel Ino telah tersimpan di daftar kontaknya, dan ada lebih dari sepuluh pesan Ino dalam kotaknya masuknya; semuanya berisi baris-baris rayuan manis _dan _mengancam yang sangat menggambarkan Ino. Yang mengejutkan, dalam tumpukan pesan terkirim, ada bukti bahwa Shikamaru telah membalas semua pesan merayu itu dengan tanggapan _cukup _positif—untuk standarnya, paling tidak.

Ketika Shikamaru tengah mengerjapkan mata kebingungan, ada pesan lain yang masuk. Ino lagi. Ditulis dalam bahasa yang antusias, menawarkan jadwal kencan di akhir pekan.

Shikamaru mengetik '_ya_' sebagai balasan.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2.**

Mereka bahagia, nyatanya—sepasang insan yang pernah saling mengoyak harga diri atas nama permusuhan dan persaingan tak sehat.

Ino mudah marah, tapi pemaaf. Traktiran segelas jus di cafe pada sore hari sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kembali menyenandungkan tawa. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan membisikkan rahasia-rahasia kecilnya, tersenyum tipis saat Shikamaru melebarkan mata karena tak menduga, menendang di bawah meja jika sang kekasih hanya memutar bola mata tanda tak terkesan.

"Rasanya aneh sekali duduk di sini denganmu," Ino kerap mengumandangkan pendapat, menatap Shikamaru dengan mata biru berbinar. "Tapi rasanya juga benar."

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan dan menjalin jemari mereka menjadi kesatuan.

Ia mengangkat bahu, "Kalau ternyata salah, jadikan benar."

Mereka tahu caranya bahagia.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3.**

Kemudian kesibukan melanda.

Shikamaru tak punya banyak waktu luang, membuang cuma-cuma kesempatan yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk tiduran karena setumpuk urusan telah mengejar di belakang. Ino sering membenturkan kepala ke meja karena frustasi dan kelelahan, menangisi riasan wajah yang tak sempurna karena ketergesaan. Dua orang yang dicetak sebagai manusia bertalenta itu tak memiliki momen yang tersisa untuk bercengkerama.

Di titik itulah, keduanya bertabrakan.

Saat Ino akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan merapikan bedak dan lipstik yang sebelumnya hanya menutup secara kasar sebagian besar wajahnya, ia menelepon Shikamaru dan hendak berbincang—tapi Shikamaru menyergah dari seberang, "Aku sibuk. Tidak bisakah lain kali?" Ino mengangguk dan memaafkan.

Di lain waktu, Shikamaru berhasil mencuri waktu untuk berbaring di bawah langit musim panas. Ponselnya di tangan, nama Ino terlihat berkilauan di daftar kontak. Ia menekan tombol hijau.

Ino membentak, "_Nanti, nanti! Duh Tuhan, aku sibuk sekali!_" lalu memutus hubungan telepon tanpa memberi kesempatan Shikamaru berkomentar.

Sekali mereka memaafkan. Dua kali mereka mulai kesal. Ketiga kali amarah membakar rongga dada. Yang keempat, cercaan tajam terlontar.

Panggilan kelima tak pernah tercipta.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5.**

Kebisuan adalah hal yang mengikuti setelahnya—tak satupun berinisiatif menjadi pemecah keheningan.

Naruto sebagai teman yang jarang berpikiran tajam, menawarkan solusi, "Ada peramal dari hutan di utara yang bernaung sebentar di kios di seberang jalan. Tertarik untuk melihat apa yang harus kau lakukan di masa depan?"

Shikamaru melototnya padanya. "Ide merepotkan," ia menguap, dan membalikkan badan. Lantai dingin yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya membuatnya mengernyit.

Naruto memaksa dan memaksa, meletakkan semua jaminan yang ia punya.

Seminggu setelahnya, Shikamaru telah diseret ke kios seberang jalan.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6.**

Nama peramalnya Temari. Asistennya, Shion, juga memiliki sedikit kemampuan penglihatan akan masa depan. Mereka akan kembali ke hutan setelah menghabiskan dua bulan di kota. Shikamaru adalah pengunjung mereka yang keseratus tujuh puluh lima.

Saat memasuki kios tenda berpenerangan temaram, Shikamaru tak terkesan. Penampilan Temari yang menyerupai orang gipsi juga tak memberi efek menyakinkan.

Suaranya agak serak saat berkata, "Ulurkan tanganmu padaku."—karena Temari adalah pembaca rajah tangan.

Menggerutu, Shikamaru menurut.

Jari-jari Temari kasar dan bergerak membentuk garis yang bahkan tak pernah Shikamaru pedulikan eksistensinya dulu. Mata terpejam dan membuka, nafasnya teratur. Shion mengamati dari belakang punggung sang majikan. Naruto mencondongkan badan, membayangi Shikamaru yang mati-matian menahan diri agar tak menepis kasar.

Temari menghela nafas, "Aku tak suka masa depanmu."

Pernyataannya bagaikan vonis kematian.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10.**

Ino menyerbu bagai angin ribut, jenis yang juga membawa api dan debu panas untuk membakar orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?_" Suaranya melengking ke langit-langit.

Shikamaru mengerjap, terkejut dengan absennya keheningan yang selama beberapa minggu telah menaungi mereka. Semakin terkejut oleh bias temperamen yang mewarnai kulit pucat wajah Ino yang menampilkan ekspresi beringas.

"Aku?" Ia bertanya heran. "Apa salahku?"

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan." Ino menuntut.

"_Apa _maksudmu?"

"Semua itu." Ino menelan ludah, melangkah sedikit ke belakang. Matanya seolah berkaca-kaca, dan Shikamaru ingin mengulurkan tangan, menghapus air mata yang hendak membanjir keluar. Ino akan menepis tangannya, Shikamaru tahu, jadi dia hanya menggigit bibir dan mendengarkan Ino melanjutkan. "Semua hal tentang peramal. Rajah tangan. Masa depan. _Kau_."

Shikamaru semakin tidak mengerti.

"Naruto yang usul. Dia bilang hubungan kita harus ditentukan arahnya."

"Arah?" Ino memekik. "_Arah? _Oleh _peramal_?"

"Kita tidak bisa melihat masa depan. Akan lebih baik untuk menemukan di mana letak kesalahan." Shikamaru beralasan. "Memang merepotkan, tapi aku tidak ingin didiamkan terus olehmu. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Ino mengusap wajahnya. "Oke. Mari kita lakukan sesuatu. Kita putus."

"A-apa?"

"Jika peramal itu bilang kita harus berakhir, lebih baik jika segera diakhiri, 'kan?"

"Ino, apa maksudmu?"

"Kita putus, Shikamaru. Ini akhir."

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9.**

Tapi Temari tidak bilang mereka _harus_ berakhir.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7.**

Shikamaru menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan: _apayangkaulihat apayangharuskulakukan adaapadimasadepan kenapakaumembencinya apakah bisa dirubah adaapa tolongkatakanpadaku_

Temari menggelengkan kepala. "Alasanmu kemari, gadis pirang dengan mata biru itu, 'kan?"

Lampunya terlalu temaram. Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Temari dengan jelas, tidak bisa membaca kekalutan macam apa yang berotasi dalam matanya.

Ia menjawab, "Ya."

"Jika kalian ingin bertahan, aku seharusnya tidak ada."

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4.**

Shikamaru mencium foto Ino di layar ponsel seusai pertengkaran.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8.**

"Sayang sekali, aku ada. Dan kau bertemu denganku. Dan dia akan mendengar tentangku." Temari tersenyum sedih. "Sangat disayangkan tak ada mesin waktu untuk membalik takdir. Aku melihat masa depan, tapi aku tak bisa mengubahnya. Itu di luar kemampuanku."

Lampunya seolah semakin gelap, gelap, gelap.

Temari berbalik, berbisik, "Aku minta maaf."

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11.**

Ino marah dan menangis karena ia tak ingin kehilangan.

Jujur saja.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12.**

Shikamaru memilih meja yang biasa ia tempati bersama Ino, menatap langit-langit, memandang nyalang pada jalanan di luar jendela. Di depannya adalah segelas jus favorit Ino. Di udara mengalun musik yang mengingatkannya pada Temari.

Di cafe itu, ia memaksa Temari mengatakan padanya apa yang telah gadis itu sembunyikan tentang ramalannya.

"Aku melihatmu," Temari bilang, "dan gadis itu. Kekasihmu, 'kan? Tapi dia ada jauh di belakang. Punggungnya sedih dan terluka. Air matanya lebih kering dari padang pasir."

Shikamaru terhenyak, tapi itu bukanlah akhir dari ramalannya.

"Dan aku melihat diriku sendiri. Dalam penglihatan itu."

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14.**

Ino mengalah dan melepas. Temari mengalah dan memilih pergi.

Shikamaru tak punya pilihan selain egois.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13.**

"Aku melihat diriku. Denganmu. _Untukmu_."

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16.**

Shikamaru mengetuk dan mengetuk.

Jika ada tiga orang sebagai mereka, dengan dua tak punya keberanian untuk menjadi pemenang, maka apa daya Shikamaru sebagai orang yang membawa trofi kejuaraan—yang sesungguhnya adalah medali _sebenarnya_?

"Temari, tolong aku."

Shikamaru memohon dan memerintah.

**-x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ****【**Great fail. GREAT FAIL. Why I wrote something this... _this _confusing?

Saya ngecek urutan nomornya lagi dan lagi, tapi kalau ada dari kalian, para pembaca terhormat, yang masih merasa kalau plotnya kacau... _I'm done with this, guys. I'M DONE._ Silakan mengisi ketidakurutan waktu sesuka kalian—_I'M DONE_.

Urgh.

Dan ini udah _complete_, dear reader, nggak ada chapter penerus. Peduli amat kalau endingnya gantung gitu. Peduli amat kalau Shikamaru terombang-ambing gitu. Peduli amat kalau Ino harus patah hati. Peduli amat kalau hidup Temari nggak bisa normal lagi. _I'M DONE_.

_But, please, great reader, give me review so I can climb from this dark deep abyss called: PLACE FOR MITARAFORTUNADOW THE FAILEST WRITER EVER_. 】


End file.
